The 1985 Incident
by RubberRomero
Summary: Taking place from both Phone Guy and Purple Guy's perspectives, witness the end of Phone Guy's story, and the incident that put the final nail in the coffin for Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.
1. Chapter 1

**The 1985 Incident with Phone Guy**

 **Chapter 1 - Monday**

The year was 1985. Freddy's had been closed down for two years since the murders at the 1983 locations. Both places had their fair share of disappearances and murders. However, the pizzeria chain in 1985 had begun to be known as Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, and it would remain so forever. The man who committed the murders worked at the first location of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, but nobody knew that. Fredbear's Family Diner was shut down a year before the murders at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, in 1982. It was shut down to the disappearance of a small child. The child of the man who designed the animatronics, whom Phone Guy did not know. The owner was really the only one close enough to him.

Nobody quite knew the owner, no one that wasn't a higher up in the company anyway. The only men who had a good relationship with him was the creator of the animatronics with whom he had created the pizzeria with, along with Phone Guy's Boss. Phone Guy didn't know much about the man, except for his name. William Afton. Phone Guy was finally going to have his chance to prove himself today to the owner, as he was invited to the grand re-opening to the pizzeria. This pizzeria was a brand new one built from the ground up, featuring brand new animatronics built for it as well. They were already known to the public, not brand new or anything, just new animatronics of Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy. He was promised at the previous pizzeria that he would become manager, but plans do change. Better luck next time he figured, as he thought doing better now would make him a sure candidate for a store manager later on down the road.

Phone Guy got dressed up and ready to go into work. He grabbed his security badge, preparing to be the daytime security guard once more. He had taken off the week in 1983 due to him taking a week's vacation. He however did record audio logs for the pizzeria on his offtime due to them requesting so due to changes in policy regarding the springlock suits. Phone Guy left his house, got into his car, and headed towards the pizzeria. After two years of dead end jobs, Phone Guy finally got his full time one back. He couldn't believe it was finally time.

Phone Guy pulled in, the place was packed. Families and children were everywhere. Phone Guy put a security badge around his neck to prove that he worked for the place. All the employees wore one for their specific position. Phone Guy walked up to the front of the building, through the crowds. He couldn't believe how packed it was. I guess a lot of people and children missed Freddy's, regardless of the murders and disappearances. William Afton walked outside of the pizzeria alongside the man who designed the animatronics, the regional manager was also there, who was Phone Guy's Boss. He also saw a man with horrible scars walk out behind all of them. The man looked like he didn't want to be there, and he was also wearing a guard uniform.

William walked up to a microphone and started to speak into it. "Hello, thanks for coming out people!" He said, as he looked at the crowd as they cheered and he smiled. "Now, we know we don't have the best history. But that's why we're updating our security! Instead of one guard, we have two. We also have cameras all around the pizzeria." The crowd cheered louder after he said this, as William looked at Phone Guy's Boss and gave him a thumbs up. "The first guard, who also doubles as technician, my son Dave. Come on up Dave!" He said, as the guard with the scars had a smile go across his face and he walked up and stood next to his father, the owner. His name was apparently Dave. Phone Guy had never seen him before.

"The second guard worked at the previous location, and we assure you he is the best we have! He was on vacation during the incidents in 1983, but he takes his job seriously." William said, as he pointed to Phone Guy. Phone Guy walked up to the stage with a smile across his face, he looked to the ground and waved to the audience as they all clapped and cheered. Phone Guy had no idea he'd have to be doing this. He was extremely nervous. "None of this would be possible without my great friend, Henry! Who is the new store manager!" As he said this, Phone Guy looked over at Henry. He seemed quite nervous, but not because the crowd. He couldn't exactly tell what was up with him. Henry smiled quite oddly and walked up next to Phone Guy. "We also have our regional manager here, who will be here to watch over things while I'm not here!" William says, and Phone Guy's Boss walks up with a smile. William continues with "Thank you all for coming out, and let's enjoy this new iteration of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!" They all walk off the stage, and Phone Guy follows as they all go inside.

Phone Guy watches as William and Henry walk into the office in the back, Henry's new office. Phone Guy wishes that was his office, but Henry gets to be manager over him. He guesses that they want someone more trustworthy in the back to make sure no more murders happen. Phone Guy looks over at Dave, the other guard, as he is talking to some little girl. The only little girl in the pizzeria at the moment, due to the fact it doesn't officially open for another 15 minutes. Phone Guy decides to see what's going on with them, and walks over.

"Hey guys…" Phone Guy says, as Dave looks over at Phone Guy, he looks sort-of angry. His angry face goes away though as it makes a complete reversal and a smile goes across his face. "Oh hey, name's Dave. You must be the other guard. Nice to finally meet you." Dave says, and puts his hand out for a shake. Phone Guy shakes his hand back. "Nice to meet you as well. Now what's your name, sweetie?" Phone Guy asks the little girl kindly, as the little girl looks down quite nervously and says. "Charlotte. But my friends call me Charlie." She says. Phone Guy smiles. "So, is this your daughter, Dave?" Phone Guy asks, as Dave laughs before saying. "No, no, haha. This is Henry's daughter. The guy that designs all the animatronics and such." He says, as Charlotte looks up. She looks more stressed now "Yeah, my Daddy is smart. He builds a lot of things for me at home." She says with a smile.

Dave looks at Phone Guy. "Maybe we should head back to their office. Maybe they'll give us updates on what's going to happen at this new location." Phone Guy nods and follows Dave to the back. Dave knocks on the door, and they open it. Phone Guy walks in behind Dave. "Hello, uh… hello?" Phone Guy says, as William smiles. "Hey, glad you came back. We wanted to update you on the situation." William says, Phone Guy looks around the room to see who is all in it. He sees William, Henry and Phone Guy's Boss. "Hey, glad to see you again." Phone Guy says to Phone Guy's Boss. "Hey, you too. Haven't seen you in quite a while." He says as he pats him on the back with a smile. Phone Guy smiles back.

William clears his throat. "Alright, so anyways. You." William looks at Phone Guy. He obviously doesn't know his name. "You will be watching the front of the store. That'll be your position. Watching the register, bathrooms, and arcade in the front." William says, as he looks at Dave. "Dave, your job is to watch the back of the arcade and the dining room. Along with where the animatronics are located." Phone Guy and Dave both nod. "We have to make sure that there are no more disappearances at this pizzeria. This might be our final chance." He says. "Good luck, I'm putting it all on you." William then walks out of the room. "Thanks for listening guys. I appreciate it." Henry says as he walks over to Dave and Phone Guy and puts one of his hands on one of their shoulders. "You guys are greatly appreciated as well. Thanks for coming back." Henry said. Phone Guy, Phone Guy's Boss, and Dave all shake hands with Henry and walk out of the room. Phone Guy then gets his shoulder grabbed. "Please, watch my daughter for me. I trust you. You don't have to babysit her, just make sure she and her friends are OK." Henry says. He lets go of Phone Guy's shoulder and shuts the door behind him, before Phone Guy can even say anything.

That was odd, Phone Guy thought. He walked down the hallway and to the front, where he noticed that the families were coming in. Today was going to be a madhouse, this whole week probably was. Phone Guy was ready for it though. Two years off of having a full time job has prepared him for this week. It's time to get back into the swing of things. Phone Guy stood by the front door and looked at Dave, who walked over to the animatronics and stood by them for a second. They then started shaking horribly, and Dave walked away. That was quite odd. He walked over to the dining room, and stood by the tables. Dave noticed Phone Guy looking at him, and he smiled and waved. Phone Guy smiled and waved back. "Weird guy" Phone Guy whispered under his breath. He then looks at Charlie, as she plays with all her little friends and run all around the arcade. Seems like a nice kid, he thought. Henry seems like a nice guy as well, just sort-of… like he's nervous about something. Like he's hiding something. The only question is, what is he hiding?

Several hours pass, everything goes smoothly. The first time in Freddy Fazbear history it seems that nothing went wrong in a day. The pizzeria closes up as the last of the families leave. "Nice seeing you again, I'll see you tomorrow." Phone Guy's Boss says to Phone Guy, as he walks past him and out the door. Phone Guy is locking up and is waiting for all the other employees to leave. Dave walks out, without even saying a word. Being the last one out, Henry is carrying his daughter, who is asleep. "Thanks for keeping your eyes on her. I appreciate it." He then walks out. Phone Guy walks out behind him and is about to lock the door, then a hand grabs the door. It was one of the old employees. "Hey, name's Jim. I'm the night guard now. Oh boy." Jim says. Phone Guy laughs and says "Good luck." Jim smiles and walks into the pizzeria. He locks the door.

Phone Guy gets into his car and drives off, he can't wait to see what tomorrow brings him. This is all a good start, even if there are a few oddities. There are always oddities at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza however, so that isn't anything new. It's just, sometimes oddities end up as downfalls.

 **In Loving Memory**

 **David Bowie**

 **1947 - 2016**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Tuesday**

Phone Guy gets a call at 5:30 AM, three hours before the pizzeria opens. It's Henry. He's calling because he needs Phone Guy to come it early due to a malfunction with the animatronics. He needs all the help he can get. Phone Guy gets dressed and heads out the door by 6 AM. He pulls into the pizzeria, gets out of the car, locks his door, and walks inside. He sees that the Freddy animatronics head is laying on the floor while the other characters are standing in a circle around it. All off the stage and in the dining room. Jim, Henry and Dave are all there, standing by themselves. They aren't speaking to each other or anything. Jim and Henry looked as if they had no idea what was going on. Dave looked lost in another world somewhere. Phone Guy walked over to Henry to ask about what's going on.

Phone Guy asks "So, what's going on here?" Henry shakes his head and responds "I have no idea. Apparently Freddy ripped his own head off, that's what the night guard said at least." Jim walks over after hearing them talking about the night guard. "I swear to God, they walked off the stage. Then Freddy looks directly at me in the camera and starts pulling his own head off. Then the other animatronics looked at the camera in a circle around Freddy's head and just… stared. It was at about 5 AM when this all happened. They've been in low power mode ever since" Jim said, as he put his hands up to his mouth. Jim looks frightened, Phone Guy can see it in the way he moves and talks. He's telling the truth. Freddy ripped his own head off.

Dave walks over to the animatronics and pushes them aside to the best of his ability. They're heavy, but he seems to do just fine moving them. He picks up Freddy's head and walks to the backroom with it. Phone Guy watches as he does so. Dave then walks back and over to the group. "Hey, can somebody give me a hand carrying Freddy back? I can't lift him myself." He asks, and Phone Guy nods and agrees to help him take him back. Phone Guy grabs Freddy by the feet while Dave grabs his torso. They carry him to the backroom. Phone Guy hasn't been to the backroom in this pizzeria yet. It all looks normal, then he sees one of the springlock suits. "Hey, what's that doing here?" Phone Guy asks as they both put Freddy down in the upright position. Dave looks over at the springlock suit.

"Oh, that? Just a souvenir from one of the locations. We keep it in the back as a backup." Dave says, and Phone Guy responds with "Aren't those things not supposed to be used?" Dave shakes his head, and walks over to the toolbox in the corner of the room to go pick it up. "I don't know man. All I know is my father wanted it here." He said, he then walks over to Freddy and starts to fix his head. Slowly putting in the screws. "Look, I hate it here. I really do. I'm only here so I can get surgery to fix this." He says, pointing to his face. "Hey, it doesn't look that ba-" Phone Guy is interrupted. "Yes, it looks that bad." Dave says angrily, and gets back to fixing Freddy's head. After a few minutes of silence between the two of them, Freddy's head is fixed. "Look, sorry for the attitude. I just don't enjoy working with my father. He's the reason I look like this." He says as he grabs the top of Freddy, and Phone Guy grabs the bottom. Phone Guy automatically feels awful and says "Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I had no idea." Dave laughs it off "Don't worry about it, tried to ask him for a place to stay. Dad acted like it was an attack. Gave me these scars." Dave said. He opens the door. "Out of pity for my ugliness, he gave me a job to pay for the surgery. I'm only here until this one closes as well." Phone Guy looks at him curiously and asks "What do you mean, closed?" Dave laughs and says "This one is going to close, just like the rest. It always happens. Fredbear's Family Diner. The previous Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. No amount of new animatronics will ever make this place better. Surprised Henry is still here, he doesn't really like me or my father. Guess they have a contract." The two of them carry Freddy up to the stage.

"Hey, guys, could you give us a hand lifting the other three up here?" Phone Guy asks. Jim and Henry nod and start lifting up Chica to carry up to the stage. After about 20 minutes, they get the rest of them up. Jim is sweating like a pig "Hey, I'm gonna head off now. I was supposed to be off about an hour ago." He says, and Henry nods and gives him the go ahead to leave. Henry and Dave look at each other, and then as if Henry is disgusted, he walks back into his office. "Well that wasn't very nice." Dave says, as he walks into the backroom once more. Phone Guy is left alone at the dining room. With nothing to do, he pulls out a chair from one of the tables and sits there, staring at the animatronics. Something isn't right about them, but he just can't figure out what. Why would they be programmed to rip their own head off? They wouldn't be.

Phone Guy is now asleep sitting in the chair. All of a sudden he sees Freddy jump out at him and scream. Phone Guy wakes up all of a sudden looking around. "Oh… it was just a dream." Phone Guy said, as William Afton walks by him and sits at the chair next to him. "So, how we doing?" He asks, as Phone Guy rubs his eyes. "Doing fine, doing fine." Phone Guy responded with, and William smiles "Good, good. Did I scare you?" William says with a bigger smile. "No, no. Just had a… bad dream." Phone Guy says groggily, William looks intrigued "Tell me, what was in your dream? Not trying to be weird or anything. Just find this stuff interesting." Phone Guy laughs "Wasn't a very long one for how long I was out. Just me, sitting where I am now. Then bam, Freddy jumps at me. Screaming." Phone Guy says, still kinda freaked out by it. "You know, sometimes dreams can tell the future." William says, while Phone Guy looks at him quite oddly. "No matter, you're fine now, and we open up in 15 minutes! Let's get going!" He says as he claps and Phone Guy slowly stands up. "Just between you and me, keep your eyes on the slacker son of mine. I feel like he's going to mess things up for all of us." William says, as Phone Guy questions him by asking "Wait, what do you mean?" William has a serious look on his face now. "Just make sure he doesn't get away with anything." William then walks away, and to Henry's office.

The place opens up, and it's even more packed than the day before. Phone Guy stands at the front and watches as he's supposed to do, and also keeps his eyes on Charlie. Charlie is just running around with her friends again. Dave is also standing at the dining room again, not standing anywhere near the animatronics again. Freddy seems to be working fine now though, no ripping off his head action. Phone Guy is curious about what happened still though. All of a sudden, Charlie walks up to him. "Uh… sir. We don't have any more tokens. Would you care to give us some?" She asks, Phone Guy smiles and nods his head. He loves making children happy. "Sure, sure!" He says as he pulls out his wallet and walks to the front desk with Charlie. He gives them some cash and they give him about 150 tokens. "Thank you!" She says, as Phone Guy smiles and watches as she runs off to play with her friends. He then walks back to his position and keeps watching her. He glances back up at the dining room, and Dave is completely gone. Huh, he disappeared fast he thought.

A few minutes pass, Dave still isn't back. Phone Guy decides to check out where he went. He starts walking towards the dining room, when all of a sudden the lights start flickering and every one begins to look around. Some lady screams. The lights go back to normal and Dave runs out of the restroom a few seconds later. "Huh, what was that?" Dave asks Phone Guy. Phone Guy shrugs and then looks to see where the lady's scream came from. He looked over and saw Foxy standing right in front of a woman. Phone Guy and Dave both run over to her. "Are you ok?" Phone Guy asks, as she nods her head and walks away. She goes to sit down at one of the bottoms and holds her head. She looked quite distraught. Foxy then all of a sudden starts shaking. "I can't." Dave says, as he walks away and Foxy stops shaking. Phone Guy looks at Dave as he walks away, back into the back room. Something isn't right around here. Phone Guy motions for one of the other employees to come over and help him take Foxy back to Pirate's Cove, the employee walks over and the two of them carry Foxy back to his area.

It's closing time now, and Phone Guy still wonders what happened earlier. The lights wouldn't have just done that out of thin air and fixed itself. Somebody was behind it. He doesn't know who. The only suspects are one of the other employees, Henry, or William. Dave couldn't have done it, has was in the restroom the entire time. How did Foxy get out there so fast too? It was like a flash and he was in front of that woman. No matter, it's closing time now. Phone Guy opens the door for all the employees as they all walk out. Henry walks out carrying Charlie, and nods with a smile at Phone Guy. William walks out without saying anything. Then Dave walks by, and looks at Phone Guy. "Thanks for the help today. Thanks for talking to me too." Dave says, as he walks out the door. Phone Guy kinda likes Dave, even if he is quite an odd fellow, and his father is an even odder abusive one. Hopefully Dave doesn't go down that road.

Phone Guy then holds the door open and waits for Jim, as Jim walks in. "Hey, thanks for holding the door for me!" Jim says, as he walks by Phone Guy. Phone Guy stops Jim by saying "Hey, can I talk to you for a moment?" Jim turns around and Phone Guy walks over to him. "So, what happened last night?" He asks, and Jim smiles. "Oh, you're into that kinda paranormal stuff, aren't you?" He asks, as Phone Guy looks at him quite oddly and responds with "Yeah… sure. I just wanted to know what happened." Jim laughs and then says "Alright, here's basically it. All night I heard these weird noises. Nothing really happening. Then I see Freddy off the stage. Lights flashing and every time they flash he moves. Then all of a sudden, he's right in front of one of the cameras. As if he's looking at me. He starts ripping his head off as the lights start flashing violently. It then comes completely off. Then one last flash happens and all of the other animatronics are standing around his head, and looking at me. That's basically it." Jim says, as Phone Guy nods. "Well, good luck on your shift tonight. Hopefully nothing weird like that happens again. Jim nods and smiles "Yeah, yeah. I hope so too. I want to be able to sleep." Jim walks away and into the office, and Phone Guy walks out and locks the door.

Phone Guy sits in his car in the parking lot for a few moments, trying to think of what all happened today. A lot of weird things that can't be explained, that's what. A story of abuse, animatronics moving on their own, lights flashing, weird conversations. All of it, all today. Phone Guy started the car and drove off. Things aren't really going good, Phone Guy thinks. If things don't get better soon, things are going to end up like they always do. Murder.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Wednesday**

Phone Guy woke up at the time he was always supposed to. He didn't receive any phone calls, at least to his knowledge. He didn't feel like checking. He was worn out and sore from yesterday. Sore from lifting the animatronics and tired from all the stress that goes into the job. He knows something is wrong with that pizzeria, but he is the only one that's able to stop anything from going wrong. Everybody is a possible suspect, maybe except the regional manager, Phone Guy's Boss doesn't seem like he would be capable of messing things up. Plus, he wasn't even at the pizzeria the other day, so there's no way he was messing with the lights on his only day off this week unless he was very determined to it, and that's just not like him.

Phone Guy gets ready for work, does his usual routine, and leaves. He gets there about 15 minutes early, better early than late is what Phone Guy thinks. Phone Guy sees two cars in the driveway, so not everyone is there yet. He walks inside and sees Phone Guy's Boss, and he assumes the other one is Henry's. Phone Guy walks over to Phone Guy's Boss. "Hey, you hear what happened yesterday?" Phone Guy asks, and Phone Guy's Boss lifts his head up from the counter, he seemed to be sleeping. "Oh… uh yeah, I heard about that stuff. Pretty eery." He said, and looked around for a moment before rubbing his eyes, he continued with "Henry wanted to talk to you in the back about something. You better get back there." Phone Guy's Boss then stood up, and walked over to the restrooms.

Phone Guy walks to the back and knocks on Henry's office. He hears him say come in, and Phone Guy slowly opens the door. Henry puts his fingers to his lips and points to his daughter sleeping on the ground. "Hey, what did you want to see me for?" Phone Guy asks, trying to be quiet. Henry motions for him to get closer to him. Phone Guy walks near and Henry says "I just wanted to let you know, I'm very thankful for you watching my daughter. Ever since my other child disappeared at Fredbear's, things have not been the same… wife left and everything. Charlie's all I have." Phone Guy clears his throat, and doesn't quite know what to say. Henry then continues "I know, I know, it's awkward hearing this from somebody. I just needed to let you know I appreciate all you do. I'm going to be honest. I don't trust Dave, and I don't trust William. If you knew William the way I do, you'd know he was creepy. Only reason I'm still with the company is because of a contract." Phone Guy nods as he tells him all of this. "Sorry about that. I wish your experiences here were better." Phone Guy says, and Henry smiles before saying "Thanks. Just keep your eyes out on either Dave or William. I don't trust William… something tells me he's behind the disappearance of my child at Fredbear's, and possibly the other children at the 1983 location." Phone Guy nods. "I'll watch them sir. I pretty much do anyways. I have to keep my eyes on every one." Phone Guy says, and Henry smiles and shakes his hand. "Thank you, you're free to leave." Henry says, and Phone Guy walks out of the office, he looks back one time before shutting the door and sees Henry leaning over his daughter and giving her a kiss. Phone Guy shuts the door.

While walking out, he sees William Afton leaning against the wall. "Hey, I need to talk to you for a moment. Privately." William says, as Phone Guy nods. Oh boy, another private talk, he thought. William leads Phone Guy to a more secluded area in the room. No camera in this area either. "Keep your eyes on Henry. He's not been feeling well lately." William says to Phone Guy, as Phone Guy nods kinda slowly. "Ever since his wife left him, he's been a little off. Doesn't even watch his daughter half the time. Tinkers with his toys at home and work. I've been friends with him since the early 70's. I know who he is, and he's not being himself." William says, and Phone Guy starts to rub his chin. "Huh… I guess we're not really trustworthy of each other, huh." Phone Guy says, William laughs. "Yeah, I guess we're not." William's face gets a little more serious after that and he continues with "Just, keep your eyes on him. We don't watch this pizzeria to have the same fate as the last one, especially due to lack of care in management. That's why I've been coming here every day. I've been quite nervous." William says, as Phone Guy nods. "Understood, sir." Phone Guy says, and William smiles and says "I like that, kid. Keep it up." Phone Guy nods. Phone Guy didn't entirely like when he called him a kid, since when is a 28 year old considered a kid? William then walks off and into Henry's office.

Phone Guy walks up to the front, where his position usually is. He's just getting prepared a little early for today. He then hears a loud bang near Pirate Cove. He walks over to it, and he sees a pink light flashing from the inside. He goes inside of there, and he sees nothing. Just a shutdown Foxy. His eyes looked silver compared to the other animatronics, a very shiny silver. The sign says out of order. That's new, that was not there yesterday. Phone Guy looked around for a moment, and saw nothing but a dropped flashlight. He picked it up. It had a strange pink bulb inside of it. Whoever used this bulb must really like the color pink, he thought. He walks out through the curtains and already sees families coming in. He decides to ask Henry about it. He walks into the office, and neither Henry or William are back there. He sees Charlie still sleeping back there though. He shuts the door, and then walks to the backroom, and opens the door. He sees William and Henry in there and they're arguing. They both look at Phone Guy when he walks in. "Oh, uh… hey. I just wanted to put this flashlight back, saw it laying in Pirate Cove." Phone Guy puts it down where all the other flashlights are. He then walks out, quite nervous.

Phone Guy doesn't know who to trust anymore. He then sees Dave and walks over to him and asks. "Any idea why Foxy is out of order and why there was a pink flashlight laying back there?" Dave shakes his head to say no, and says "I didn't do that, if that's what you're asking. It's either my old man or Henry. Most likely Henry. He wanted to shut Foxy down yesterday after he nearly scared that lady to death. She complained to the manager about his shaky endoskeleton and scary silver eyes. She said it was as if they hypnotized her." Dave shrugs and continues "To be honest, there's no point in trying to save this place. It's going to go down just like the last one. You don't belong here, you have a full life ahead of you. Don't waste it here trying to make kids happy. That's not happening at a place like this." Dave then walks away and into the bathroom. Phone Guy just kinda stands there thinking for a moment, he then walks back to his position.

He stands there. Feeling very confused about this place. Dave was probably right. It wasn't probably the best idea to stay here, but Phone Guy really did like Freddy's. Maybe it's because he always wanted a place like this when he was a kid, and Phone Guy also liked making children happy. It gave him a certain spark in his heart whenever he saw a child smile. He does realize it might be a hopeless cause, but maybe he can fix it. There's always that possibility. There are some odd characters here now that weren't at the previous location, such as William Afton, who was oddly weird for being the creator of the place, his son, and Henry. Henry was quite odd as well. Possibly it had something to do with his wife leaving him.

There's no one he can really trust here anymore. Outside of the regional manager, Phone Guy's Boss. Phone Guy's Boss then walks up to Phone Guy and says "Hey, sorry about you walking in on them arguing. They don't usually do that. Just with Foxy and all that yesterday, things have been a little hostile. Has nothing to do with you or the other employees." Phone Guy's Boss puts his hand on Phone Guy's shoulder. "Look, I know I'm not as high up as these other guys, but I assure you, it'll all be fine. Even if this pizzeria does close down, I'll be giving you the manager's position. I don't think these two are going to have their work relationship still going strong after this place. They seem to want to constantly backstab each other." Phone Guy's Boss said, and he then took a drink of his water and let go of Phone Guy's shoulder. "I don't know which one to trust either, just go with what they say. It's safer that way." He says, and Phone Guy looks at him curiously. "What do you mean safer?" Phone Guy asks, Phone Guy's Boss gets closer to his ear and whispers "I really think one of these guys is the person behind the disappearances at Fredbear's and the other pizzeria, but I don't know which one to trust." He then backs away from his ear, and finished with "Just be careful." He then walks away and back to the front desk.

Hours pass, the whole day went by like a flash. Nothing really happened. He kept his eyes on Charlie and Dave, Charlie just ran around with her friends and Dave stood where he was supposed to except for a couple times when he went to the restroom, which Phone Guy did as well. William did leave a little early, oddly. Possibly Henry didn't want him there anymore, he left due to his anger, or he just didn't feel the need of staying. It was time to close though. The same routine went down. They all said bye to Phone Guy, except for Dave oddly. He seems to like him sometimes and other times not at all. Phone Guy's Boss walks out as well and smiles at Phone Guy, and he smiles back. Everyone is out of the pizzeria, it's time to go home. He holds the door open for Jim, and Jim doesn't seem too excited about being there again. Last night must've been a bad day night for him too.

Phone Guy walks out to his car, and drives off to his house. Once inside, he goes upstairs, gets ready for bed, and then hops into bed. He closes his eyes, thinking about what's been going on. It's all just very confusing. Too much for him to take in. He eventually falls asleep, even after all the stress he's under. Maybe it'll get better.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Thursday**

Uh oh, another call. Phone Guy answers the phone. It's Jim. "Hello… hello?" Phone Guy says, as he can barely hear Jim. It's about 5 AM. "I need you, please come in!" Jim says to Phone Guy. Phone Guy tells him "I'll be right there!" He gets dressed, and ready to go into work. He leaves his house and heads straight for the pizzeria, once he arrives he sees strange flashing lights on the inside, similar to what happened two days ago when Foxy up close and personal with that woman. Oh no. He quickly gets out of his car and runs inside.

Jim is screaming in his office, as the lights are flickering on and off. Phone Guy sees a purple light flashing near the backroom. Phone Guy avoids it and goes to check on Jim, running into the security office. Right outside his room is Foxy. The lights stop flashing when Phone Guy gets there. Jim is scared out of his mind. Phone Guy quickly walks past Foxy and into the room. "What happened?!" Phone Guy asks, as Jim can barely speak. He manages to make out some words through his shaky voice "Lights… they started flashing, then the animatronics went crazy… then Foxy… looked at me and he stopped right at the door. I don't know what would have happened if you didn't…" Jim can't make out the last word, as Phone Guy shuts the door in Foxy's face. "I'll call Henry, he'll know what to do." Phone Guy says as he picks up the phone, Jim grabs the phone out of his hand and puts it down. "We can't trust them, we can't trust any of them." Jim says, as Phone Guy looks at him curiously.

Jim walks over to the coat rack to put on his jacket, as he's shivering like crazy. "They don't know anything about this place. They think these things are safe. They aren't anymore! I know exactly what happened to them!" Jim says as he starts coughing violently. Phone Guy watches as Jim slowly sits down in his chair. "Jim… are you alright?" Phone Guy asks, as Jim slowly turns to look at him. "I'll be fine once I'm out of here. I'm quitting." Jim says, shocking Phone Guy. "But Jim… you can't just quit." He says, as Jim starts to laugh. "Of course I can! I've been here longer than any of you besides Henry and William. Those two are goofballs. I had to work with them to design the buildings. They aren't easy to work with." Jim starts coughing in the middle of his laughter, and continues with "Besides, William and that son of his are… monsters! I don't even know if they've known what one another has done! But I certainly do!" Jim closes his eyes in his chair. It's about 5:30 now. He decides to let Jim rest until his shift is up. Phone Guy sits on the floor and watches the cameras.

Nothing happens for the remaining time. All the animatronics are in the dining room, looking at the cameras, except for Foxy who is right outside the door. It's 6 AM now, Phone Guy pokes Jim's shoulder. "Jim, shift is over." Phone Guy says, as Jim slowly starts to wake up. Jim grabs one of the notebooks on the desk, and rips a page out. He then grabs one the pens and writes his name and I QUIT on the page. "Are you sure, Jim?" Phone Guy asks, as Jim nods. He opens the door and jumps at the sight of Foxy, but gets over it and walks down the hallway to Henry's office and opens the door. He puts that on the desk. Phone Guy walks to the front of the pizzeria and waits for Jim.

Jim eventually walks towards the door and Phone Guy wants to ask him one thing. "What exactly makes William and Dave… monsters?" Phone Guy asks, and Jim looks away for a moment, he can tell Jim isn't sure he wants to tell him. He then looks back. "Alright, I don't have any evidence for this… but I'm pretty sure Dave is responsible for the disappearances at the previous pizzeria and also the murder of John, who was the brand new technician, replacing Dave. He is the killer. I was there all week and he was acting odd. I thought nothing of it until John's dead body was found and he was the last person to see him in the back room. It was him. He killed John." Jim says, as Phone Guy can't believe what he's hearing. Jim then continues "Not entirely sure on this part, but I think he told his father and his father wasn't happy, resulting in the scars. Pretty sure his father was the one killed that child at Fredbear's, who also happened to be Henry's child, probably did it out of some sort of revenge plot towards Henry. I don't care anymore, but I'm getting out of here. I wasn't told William and his son would be here every day." Jim walks out of the pizzeria, and that happened to be the last time Phone Guy ever saw him.

Phone Guy's shift doesn't start until 8, and that's when the place opens. He sits in one of the booths for a few hours. Are Dave and William really killers? They are odd, but would they ever go that far? Phone Guy has to look into this. He has another two hours before people start showing up. He walks nears the backroom of the pizzeria, and notices the door is open. The shining purple light is still there. He looks inside and sees a flashlight laying on the ground illuminating purple. Phone Guy picks it up and turns it off. First pink, now purple? That's odd, whoever is using these flashlights must be playing with him. He puts the purple flashlight up next to the pink one. Phone Guy doesn't see anything for a moment, but he then finds a journal. He opens it to the first page and it says "William Afton". He doesn't want to read this. He closes the book. He can't read that. He just can't. That'd be going against his employer. Even if there were things to prove him guilty in this book, he just can't. There's something holding him back. The only question is, how would this get here? Is the man with the purple flashlight trying to leave him a hint?

Phone Guy felt like he could do it, but he just can't. He doesn't have the power to look into this thing. Betraying his employer is not something he can do. He is loyal. Phone Guy walks back to the booth and sits down. He puts his head on the table and starts sleeping. A very deep sleep.

Phone Guy wakes up, but he's in a different room. He's in a security office in a different looking Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. He's never been here before. He then hears his own voice, echoing. It's not coming out of his mouth, but from around him. It's like he's in some sort of trance. He's giving someone information, but he's not entirely sure who, it sounds like he's giving the new night guard info. That's impossible though, because the security office looks nothing the same. He hears himself talk about how he's going to try to hold out. Hold out for what? Then before he can even try to figure it out, it goes quiet. Too quiet. He then hears SAVE THEM over and over again, getting louder and louder each time with the sound of more people joining in, it doesn't sound like adults, it sounds like children. Then all of a sudden, a Golden Freddy that looks a lot like Fredbear comes into the office with him and jumps at his face. All he can see is Golden Freddy's face and hear him scream. He then wakes up and starts looking around. He is quite panicked.

William then comes around the corner once again, coming out of nowhere after one of his dreams. It's now 7:55 AM. William sits on the other side of the booth. "You can't." William says with a smile, as Phone Guy rubs his eyes and then looks at him weirdly after stopping. "What?" Phone Guy asks, as William laughs "You can't keep sleeping on the job, sleepyhead." He says, as Phone Guy laughs kinda nervously. "Oh, yeah. Well, technically, I'm not on the job yet." He says, as William laughs. William then says "Well, I saw our good friend Jim quit this morning. Good guy, really enjoyed him. Any idea why he left?" He asks, with his face getting serious. "Oh, uh… he said that he didn't like the direction the company was going." Phone Guy says, as William smiles. He can tell he doesn't believe that. "Alright, thanks for the info." William stands up and walks away. That was weird. What did that dream mean? Save them? What was with the Golden Freddy? Too much confusion. Maybe it'll all make sense one day, after all, William did say dreams could predict the future.

Save them was quite an odd thing though, what does that mean? Save who? and from what? Phone Guy then looks over and sees all four of the animatronics, even Foxy, staring right at him. "Now… that isn't normal." Phone Guy says to himself. He walks away to find help putting the animatronics away. He walks up to Henry, who is just now walking in with Charlie. "Hey, uh… Henry, can you give me a hand with these animatronics?" Phone Guy asks, Henry nods, walks back to his office, puts Charlie down, and then helps Phone Guy put the animatronics back. When they're putting Foxy back, he opens the back of his head and takes out one of the chips inside of him to stop him from operating. Phone Guy walks out of Pirate Cove, and Henry does as well. "We're all going to miss Jim." Henry says, as he walks away. Phone Guy walks back to the front. He sees no Dave today. The families are already coming in though, so I guess they're missing another guard for today.

A few hours pass, and Phone Guy sees Phone Guy's Boss behind the counter, and he motions for him to come over. "Hey, have you seen Dave?" Phone Guy asks, Phone Guy's Boss says "I think he took the day off. He wasn't feeling good." Phone Guy nods and says "Did you also hear about Jim, he left today." Phone Guy's Boss responds "Yeah, I did hear about that." Phone Guy thinks for a moment before asking the last thing. "So, I wanted to ask you a question, did Dave work at the previous Freddy Fazbear's?" Phone Guy's Boss nods, but keeps a serious face. "Yeah, that was before he got those scars. Can barely recognize him now. He was the technician. Was about to lose his job, but the place closed down later that week anyways, so it didn't really matter. His father invited him back this time though. Same as me. Why do you ask?" He says, as Phone Guy responds nervously with "Well, Jim mentioned him being the man behind those accidents." Phone Guy's Boss laughs "No, no. The killer was caught in a death trap. Killed himself. His name was John. Wasn't there for too long either. Seems like a lot of murders for a guy that died on his first day there, but we don't want to acknowledge that. Killer was caught according to Fazbear Entertainment." Phone Guy's Boss says. Phone Guy thought that was messed up. "Well, thanks for answering my question. I better get back to watching the floor." Phone Guy says, Phone Guy's Boss nods and walks off and back to the counter.

Looks like Jim might've been right. Dave might have been the killer. He can't say anything about it though. Fazbear Entertainment won't allow that. Plus he'd lose his job. Why is Fazbear Entertainment so shady? Well, I guess it's because the actual CEO is pretty shady. William Afton is not the most open guy. Apparently his son, and maybe even him, might be a killer. This is not a good sign. Not at all. Something is going to go down, and soon. Phone Guy watches after Charlie, and she's playing around with all her friends. Phone Guy smiles, but he has to keep an all around look. He watches the floor for a few hours and sees nothing odd. He watches William walk out of the pizzeria early once again. He doesn't have his journal with him either. I guess he either forgot it was here, or somebody left it there for somebody to find. The man with the purple flashlight, who is he? Is he the same as the man with the pink one? I guess he'll figure it out tomorrow if he gets a call early in the morning again.

It's time to close. A normal day, except for what happened in the morning. The morning always seems to be strange. Possibly it's because nobody else is around and the animatronics know that? That'd be odd for a machine to know something like that. Plus the whole save them thing, that has to mean something. No matter, time to go home and rest. Phone Guy held the door open for everyone once again, except for Dave and William who were no longer there. He waited there for a moment, then realized he was holding the door open for nobody anymore. Jim wasn't coming back. Phone Guy walked outside and to his car. He began to drive away, but as he drove off he swore he saw a shining light from the pizzeria from the corner of his eye. Oh well, it's too late to go back now. Phone Guy heads home, and goes to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - Friday**

Friday. It's finally Friday. The place has been open for the entire week. Phone Guy has a bad feeling about today though. Something isn't right. Maybe it's just the fact that Jim left, or possibly that whole save them thing. It's time to go into work and almost time to have the whole weekend off. Phone Guy gets dressed and ready for his final day of work before a whole weekend off. Phone Guy gets into his car and drives there, this time it's actually 8 AM when he arrives. He walks inside and for the first time, families actually beat him there. No matter sitting around and having awkward conversations with Henry and William. It's time to get to work, have an easy time, then go home and relax for the whole weekend. It sounds almost too easy. Way too easy.

He sees Dave across the room. He's back. Phone Guy doesn't want to talk to him though, and Dave acts as if he knows, as he just looks at Phone Guy and does nothing, then turns his attention away back to the dining room. He wishes he could say something about Dave being the killer at the old location, but he doesn't have enough proof to show Henry or the authorities, he doesn't even have enough proof to prove it to himself. All he has is what Phone Guy's Boss and Jim said, which is not enough to convict somebody. He knows it though. He knows in his gut feeling, that he is indeed the killer. The man who started it all. It's either him or his father, and more evidence points towards him. Maybe it might even be both. They could be working together to do this, but what sort-of sick individual would open a children's pizzeria just to kill children? Well, I guess that's what makes them a sick individual. Phone Guy keeps his eyes on the floor.

Phone Guy notices Henry is out of his office and talking to William near the backroom. William walks inside, but Henry does not. Henry looks kind-of angry and walks towards the front. Towards Phone Guy. He walks up to Phone Guy and says something very quietly to him "Keep your eye out on William, he's acting… very odd today." He then walks away towards Phone Guy's Boss and starts talking to him normally. Phone Guy looks at Charlie, to keep a close eye on her. He doesn't want anything to happen to her. Henry is counting on him. Phone Guy looks back over to Dave, he's gone. He's not there. Maybe he just went to the restroom. He hopes at least. He then puts his attention back on Charlie. He watches as she plays with her friends.

About 10 minutes pass. Dave still isn't back. Phone Guy walks over to Phone Guy's Boss. "Hey, where'd Dave go?" Phone Guy asks, Phone Guy's Boss responds "Oh, I let him go on break about 10 minutes ago. He should be back in about 5 minutes." Phone Guy nods and goes back to his position. 10 more minutes pass. Dave still isn't back. That's not good. He's either slacking or planning something. Charlie and her friends are now in the dining room. He doesn't like that very much either. All of a sudden, the lights start flashing again. Frantically. The animatronics start shaking like wild on the stage. Worse than they ever had before. This is not a good sign. People are all looking at the stage. Phone Guy runs over to the dining room and stage near Charlie. Henry runs out of his office. "Alright everyone, it's ok! They're just malfunctioning!" Henry says. Freddy walks off the stage and flips one of the tables. It almost hits somebody. "Everyone, move to the front of the building! All will be under control soon!" Henry says, as people start scuffling to the front.

All is not under control soon though, the animatronics start walking off the stage and flipping tables and breaking chairs. The lights are still flickering like crazy as well. Dave runs out of the break room. "What's going on?" Dave asks, well, that rules Dave out. He isn't doing this. Kids are screaming and crying. Phone Guy turns his direction to the front and so does Dave as he watches every one go up there. Then all of a sudden it stops. The animatronics shut down, as if something caused them to. The lights are completely out too. Luckily it's still light outside so everyone can still see. Too bad that doesn't matter though, as people begin to leave with their children. Except for Charlie, her friends, and a few other parents who can't find their kids. Phone Guy's Boss goes over to calm the parents. Phone Guy looks around and sees no other children except for Charlie and her friends. Charlie starts crying.

Henry doesn't notice, as he starts walking up to the front to calm the parents down. Phone Guy bends over. "What's wrong, Charlie?" He asks, as Charlie can barely get out the words. "Spring Bonnie… he took Mike…" Charlie says as he sniffles, and Phone Guy looks around and sees no Spring Bonnie. "Wait… we have no Spring Bonnie." Phone Guy says. He then realizes, they had one in the backroom. The only person that he saw go back there was… William. Phone Guy walks over to Dave. "Dave, I don't entirely trust you, but I know you didn't do this." Phone Guy says, as Dave nods. "I need you to watch the floor for me. If I'm not back in 10 minutes, come looking for me." Phone Guy says, as Dave nods once more.

Phone Guy walks into the backroom. No one is back there, and it is pitch dark. The pink flashlight is laying on the ground, turned on, once again though. The journal is still there as well. Phone Guy picks up the purple flashlight and looks at the journal. It doesn't matter anymore. Phone Guy opens it up and starts flipping through the pages while using the purple flashlight to illuminate it. What is this? It's creepy… it's pictures of Henry. All of them. Pictures of him, and his family. "What the Hell." Phone Guy says to himself, as he is then hit on the back of the head and blacks out.

Phone Guy wakes up next to one of the arcade machines. It's completely dark inside. It's also night outside as well. There's nothing but the illumination of the lights coming from the arcade machines. Phone Guy starts panicking and tries to get up but his leg seems to be broken and his head is killing him. He then hears a voice. "You're going to be one of them soon." The voice says. Phone Guy tries to hide behind one of the arcade machines but as he tries to crawl away he falls on his stomach. The man starts laughing as he pulls out the pink flashlight and shines it right in Phone Guy's face. Phone Guy starts to squint his eyes from the brightness. The face of the man then becomes visible. To no surprise, it is indeed William Afton.

William smiles with a wide, almost inhuman grin to Phone Guy. Phone Guy shivers. "Did you ever see me in your dreams?" William asks, as Phone Guy nervously says "No…" William laughs. "That's too bad that you never got to save them. It's too late." Phone Guy looks at him curiously. "Please, just let me go…" He says, as William laughs even harder to the point of coughing. "Oh no, I can't let you go. You know too much. After I'm done killing you, I'm going to kill your friend Jim. You two just CAN'T keep your mouths shut." Phone Guy tries to crawl away as best as he can. William steps on his foot on the broken leg and Phone Guy screams in pain. "You can't." He says with a devilish smile.

Phone Guy tries to scream and yell for help. "There's no point in it." William says as he looks around. "Nobody comes to this pizzeria anymore." William says, and Phone Guy looks around the place. William continued "Of course, you wouldn't know this was the first Freddy Fazbear's, where all those murders my idiot son committed happened. You worked at the other one." William shook his head. Phone Guy managed to free his foot from underneath William's leg and felt such relief. "I bet that feels good, doesn't it. Well, you're not going to be feeling anything for much longer. You'll be one of them soon enough." William says as he turns off the pink flashlight and seems to vanish. Phone Guy looks around and can't see him anywhere. He then hears his voice.

A few minutes later, after Phone Guy tries his best to crawl towards the door, he hears "Let's have a little fun… shall we?" from William, as Phone Guy hears a robotic clank as if an animatronic took a step. Oh no. Phone Guy sees a golden foot. It's Fredbear. "I'm going to crush your skull!" William said as he started laughing. Phone Guy started yelling for help. He tries to get up by leaning on the arcade machines. He falls on the floor. He tries again. He succeeds and tries to limp with his one good leg to the door as soon as possible. Phone Guy reaches the door. The door is locked. "You wouldn't think I'd be that stupid to keep the door unlocked, would you?" William says. Phone Guy starts banging on the door. "Oh God, please help! Please!" Phone Guy says as loud as he can. It's no use. William is getting closer. Phone Guy gets really weak and falls to the floor.

Phone Guy turns to face the other way and sees Fredbear walking very slowly towards him. "This is it…" Phone Guy says quietly. "Any last words?" William says as he stands in front of Phone Guy in the Fredbear suit. Phone Guy says nothing. He's given up. "That's no fun. You have to have something to say." William says, you can tell he's enjoying this way too much. All of a sudden a purple light shines in from the outside. "What's that?" William asks as he takes off the head from the costume. Then he hears sirens. Phone Guy smiles and starts laughing very softly. "Oh, you think this is funny?" William says as he punches Phone Guy in the face. Phone Guy starts bleeding out of his nose and mouth. Then William looks outside again and sees three cop cars pull up.

The cops jump out of the car. An ambulance pulls up as well behind the cop cars. Two in each, so six cops. They all walk up to the front of the door and aim their guns at William. They shine their flashlights in his face, and see him in the Fredbear costume. He's caught red handed. He isn't giving up though. "No! This is not the end of me!" William says as he picks up Phone Guy by the neck and puts him in a chokehold. Phone Guy can barely breath. The cops kick the door open and they come inside. Still keeping their guns aimed at him. William backs away very slowly. "Don't come any closer or I'll snap his neck! Put your weapons down!" William says, and continues "You can't save them, you can't save any of them! You can't!" He starts laughing, as he starts laughing heavily, Phone Guy breaks free and falls to the floor.

William tries to grab for him, but it's too late. The cops start firing at him. The bullets go right through the suit. William screams in pain. The springlocks start giving way as well. They crush him. He goes quiet, as his knees give way and he falls to the floor. "It's me…." William says, those being his last words. He falls to the floor, motionless in the Fredbear costume as blood starts leaking out. Two EMT's come running in and pick Phone Guy up and put him on a stretcher and carry him out. They put him in the ambulance and drive him to the hospital.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - Saturday**

Phone Guy wakes up in the hospital bed. He has a cast on his leg and stitches on his face. A detective is in the room with him, sitting in the chair. "Hello, sir. I'm glad you've finally woken up." The detective says with a smile. "I wanted to tell you an anonymous employee gave away the location of you and William. Whoever that is, you owe your life to." The detective says, Phone Guy nods his head. The detective continues "William died at the scene. We couldn't even pull him out of the suit. Thank you though, for helping us catch this man. If it wasn't for you, chances are we would have never found him." The detective says, as he stands up and walks out of the room.

Henry, Charlie and Phone Guy's Boss walk into the room with smiles on their faces. Henry says "Well, you have a broken leg and stitches. But you'll be just fine." with a smile on his face, and Charlie smiles as well "Glad you're OK." She says, as Phone Guy smiles back. "Well, we do got some bad news." Phone Guy's Boss says as he puts his hand on the side of the bed. "Freddy Fazbear's is closing down again. The company is being sold to somebody else." Phone Guy's Boss says, as Henry nods. "Yeah, we're being forced to shut down. Too much publicity. Five more children vanished. I'm also quitting." Henry says, as Charlie starts to tear up. "Sorry about Mike, sweetie." Henry says, he then starts to walk out, and turns back. "I'll see you around, thanks for your help." Henry says, and walks out the door. Phone Guy never did see him again. He killed himself a few months later, or at least it was an apparent suicide. He built an animatronic and it killed him. Would be odd for the animatronic to commit murder, but weirder things have happened.

Phone Guy's Boss is sitting in the chair next to Phone Guy. "Good news now though! You're the new manager! As soon as we re-open of course, I mean, if we re-open that is." He says, as Phone Guy smiles "Thanks. That'd be great." Phone Guy says, still a little tired. "But now that we caught the actual killer, the murders should never happen again! So, we have a good chance of coming back!" Phone Guy's Boss says, and Phone Guy kinda frowns a bit. Phone Guy's Boss looks at him, puzzled, and asks "What's wrong?" Phone Guy thinks for a moment, should he tell him?

Phone Guy thinks for a few more seconds. "Nope, nothing's wrong. Just my leg is hurting is all." He says, Phone Guy's Boss nods. "I'll get out of here then. I'll see you around. Get better soon." He says, and he then turns to walk out. "Wait, I have one thing to ask." Phone Guy says, as Phone Guy's Boss turns around. "Where is Dave?" Phone Guy asked, and Phone Guy's Boss responded with "He mysteriously vanished the other day. Probably didn't handle his father being the killer too well. He probably isn't going to come around anymore." He leaves Phone Guy by himself.

It's all over. Again. Something tells him, this isn't the end though. He knows it isn't the end. Last night was… so confusing. That dream he had was meant to be about the kids? Save the kids? I guess William was right, he can't. Phone Guy was alive for a reason though. Dave is still out there, even though Dave apparently saved his life, he still killed all those kids, and he doesn't think he's done yet. He may have had nothing to do with it this time, but he may strike back. A killer's job is probably never done. It's time to relax now though. No time to worry about the future. It's all over. Phone Guy smiles and closes his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**The 1985 Incident with Purple Guy**

 **Chapter 7 - Monday**

The Purple Guy, also known as Dave Afton was waking up from a not so good night of sleep. He hasn't had a good night of sleep in two years, ever since the incident at the previous location. Killing all those children, he can still see the fear in their eyes whenever he closes his eyes. The thought of what he's done is sitting in the back of his mind. He's not a bad guy, he's just done bad things, really bad things. It's too late for forgiveness, the best thing to do is to try and forget. It will never happen though, and Dave knows this. Dave gets out of bed and looks in the mirror. He looks at himself, disgusted in his appearance. His whole face is filled with scars given to him by his father. I guess it's deserved.

Just then his father, William, comes through the door and causes Dave to quickly turn around. "Come on Dave, it's time to go." He says, rather rudely. Dave sighs and grabs his purple uniform. He puts it on as William stands at the door and watches with a very serious, intense face. Dave walks out of the room as William hits him on the shoulder and holds his hand there. "Dave, if I hear you speak to anyone about how you got those scars, especially the regional manager, count yourself out of a job." William says with a demeaning frown on his face, Dave nods trying to hold back his true feelings. William then has a smile grow across his face. "Good, I'll meet you in the car." William walks out of his room and outside to the car. Dave sighs and follows.

After a long and silent car ride, Dave and William finally arrive at the pizzeria. William and Dave both step out of the car, and William looks over at Dave with a disgusted look. Dave nods his head, and William fixes his face with a smile and walks towards the pizzeria as Dave follows. The two of them walk inside and see Phone Guy's Boss with Henry, which the both of them were talking to each other. William walks over, acting like he's the life of the party, although he isn't. He only comes out whenever he has some dastardly scheme or if he's in threat of losing business, or even both. Dave doesn't even know what's going on, but he certainly knows his father wouldn't be acting this way if he wasn't trying to do some dirty deed. He was like this in 1982. He's here now, especially after assuming everything would be alright in 1983 when it wasn't. Because of Dave.

The only reason Dave isn't behind bars right now is because William was afraid of losing business and his own dirty agenda. If people found out Dave was the killer at the 1983 location, then they'd possibly find out that William kidnapped the child at the 1982 location, and it would especially ruin business if people knew that Dave, his son, was the killer. The only reason Dave is here right now is because he learned his father was behind the disappearance in 1982. It's just a bad place to be in. Dave walks over to join the conversation. "You all know my son Dave, right?" William says, as Phone Guy's Boss nods his head. "Oh yeah, hey Dave. Nice to see you again. Hopefully this time it won't be as rough." He says with a smile, as Dave puts on a fake smile and nods his head. Henry nods to but he doesn't seem as happy. "Yes, I remember Dave. Hello Dave." Henry says, and Dave stops smiling and nods his head at Henry.

He knows Henry doesn't trust him. His own father doesn't even trust him. There's really no point in trying to play nice with these guys. The only one that's likable is Phone Guy's Boss, and even he seems a little fake at times. Dave walks away and sits at one of the booths to hopefully close his eyes and catch some shut eye. Dave tries his best but he just can't do it. He just keeps his head down on the booth trying to hold away his regret. How he wishes he could shut this place down. He knows that if he does, his father will find out, and his father probably won't be as nice next time. The only way to shut this place down is to get rid of his father, but how would that happen without somebody finding out? It wouldn't.

About an hour passes, and William walks over to the table. "Time to get up." He says, as Dave stands up and follows his father. It's time. The re-opening of this place is a big deal, primarily due to the fact nobody thought it would happen after the disappearances and murders. Dave and William meet up with Henry and Phone Guy's Boss, as they all walk side together and take part in the grand opening. Dave then sees Phone Guy walk up as his father is speaking on the microphone. Dave stops looking at Phone Guy as it's his time to walk up and stand next to William.

After the whole opening thing, Dave walks over to Charlie as he sees her standing alone. Her father is back in his office setting things up with William. Dave smiles at Charlie. "Hi Charlie, remember me?" Charlie kinda smiles back, but she seems very nervous. "Oh, hi Dave." She says, as Dave says "How have you been?" Charlie gets quieter. "Oh… okay I guess. Mommy left but… me and Daddy are doing fine." She says, with her smile fading away. Dave actually feels sort-of bad, it reminds him of what happened to his family. "Well, I know what you're going through. My Dad and I have been going through some rough times… my mother left me with my father when I was about 10 and took my brother with her… I haven't seen them in years." Dave says, as he has a few tears run down his cheeks. Charlie smiles. "It's OK Dave… atleast you still have your Daddy with you." Dave tries to fake his smile as his face turns red. "Sure… sure." He says as he wipes away the tears. That's when Phone Guy walks over. Dave looks at him, kind-of angry that he'd interrupt things. He then decides it's probably for the best as things we're getting to an awkward place anyways. He smiles at Phone Guy and begins to conversate.

He then thinks it's best for him and Phone Guy to head back to the office, and the both of them head back. They listen to William and Henry's game plan, while William leaves shortly after followed by Dave leaving with Phone Guy's Boss as Henry stays in the office with Phone Guy for a few extra moments. Dave wonders what's up with that. He then walks into his father. "Listen here, keep your eyes on the guy in the office." William says, as Dave looks at him curiously and responds "You mean the other guard?" William shakes his head and says "Yes, him. He seems too… curious. I feel like he'll find out… certain things about us and ruin us. Make sure that doesn't happen." Dave nods his head, as his father walks away.

The rest of the day was rather boring. Just him standing near the tables. He walked near the animatronics once, but he noticed something was off with them. They started shaking. Violently. That isn't right. They don't do that near any other individual except him… it's as if they know. No, that can't be it. They can't know things like that. They're just robots.

A few hours pass, and it's time to go. Dave walks out and to his father's car. His father isn't out there. His father is still inside, and Phone Guy didn't realize. Maybe he thought he left earlier. Dave sits out in the car for about an hour or so. William finally walks out and to the car. "Drive your own car to work for the rest of this week." William says, as he drives back to their house. Dave wonders what took him so long to leave, and he probably didn't tell anyone about him being there. Dave has a bad feeling about this.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 - Tuesday**

Dave wakes up from a phone call the next morning. He wakes up and quickly answers it. "Hello?" Dave asks, as he hears William on the other line. "Get ready and come into work.. we've had an incident." William says. Dave hangs up and gets ready rather fast. He puts on his purple uniform, eats breakfast, and gets into his car and drives off towards the pizzeria. Once he arrives, he sees the animatronics in their odd positioning. Dave walks over to them, with them being in low power mode they don't shake. Henry, William and Jim are all standing there looking at the animatronics. Jim looks at Dave, and then looks away. He recognizes Jim from the last location. "Hey Jim…" Dave says, and Jim does not respond. Guess he doesn't trust him. After what happened at the previous location, he doesn't blame him. It was really shady.

William then walks over to Dave and whispers into his ear "I have a bad feeling about this." Dave nods his head. William walks over to Henry to talk to him. William and Henry then break out into an argument, and Dave watches as his father walks into the kitchen, and Henry stands over by himself. Now Jim, Dave, and Henry are all just looking at the animatronics standing by themselves. Dave tries to look into Freddy's eyes, but then something odd hits him. He sees something. Inside of Freddy's head, it looks like… one of the dead children. Just then Phone Guy walks into the room, and Dave snaps out of it as Phone Guy goes to talk to Henry.

Dave walks over to Freddy, picks up his head, and walks into the backroom. He walks back out and has Phone Guy help take Freddy into the backroom. The two of them talk for about 15 minutes before walking back out with Freddy and then having the other two help them put the animatronics back on the stage. Dave looks at Henry after Jim leaves, and Henry gives him a disgusted look. That kinda made Dave mad. Henry then walks away and into his office. Dave watches as Phone Guy goes to sit down as Dave goes to walk back into the backroom. He sees his father in there tinkering on the lights. "What are you doing?" Dave asks, as he tries to peek around to see what his dad is doing. William quickly stands up, stopping what he's doing. "Just fixing the lights." William says, as Dave shakes his head. "Dad… you aren't a technician." Dave says, as William then gets angry "Then how about you fix the place up yourself then!" William says as he walks out of the room.

Dave sits in the backroom on a stool. Thinking. He has to stop this. He doesn't want to be here anymore. He has to find a way to shut this place down. Dave then walks out of the backroom and gets into position as the place is about to open up. He looks over and sees Phone Guy talking to Charlie. Dave wishes that he was liked enough to be able to actually talk to people, but nobody ever talks to him except his father. Nobody trusts him anymore. Phone Guy talks to him though… at least he's nice. Dave has to use the restroom, and so he goes to use it. A few minutes pass, and Dave starts noticing the lights flashing and he hears a lady scream. He finishes up in the restroom and runs out to see what's going on. He walks over to Foxy to try and fix things, but he watches Foxy start shaking violently. "I can't." He says, and he walks away in the backroom and sees his father back there. "It was you, wasn't it?" Dave asks, as William shakes his head. "Don't tell ANYBODY! You blame this on Henry or else!" William says as he walks out of the backroom. Dave looks around to see what he did, but he doesn't see anything off.

It's closing time, and after that incident Dave really needs his rest. He speaks to Phone Guy before he walks out, and then he heads to his car. He sees Jim on the way out, but Jim just avoids him and acts as if he doesn't exist. He gets into his car and drives off. Whatever his father is up to is not good, but it's not like he can't say anything about it. His father will just drag him along with his schemes and there's nothing he can do about it. It's all pointless.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 - Wednesday**

Yet again, the day starts with Dave getting out of bed. This time no phone call has woken up, but instead his alarm clock. Dave gets out of bed, extremely tired today for some odd reason. He hasn't worked in a few months, so I guess actually getting up and doing something every day is a pain. He walks into the kitchen and sees his father sitting down at the table. "I have a great idea." William says with a smile across his face. Dave sits down and he has a cup of coffee in front of him. "Now what is this great idea of yours?" Dave says, semi-sarcastically. William takes a drink out of his coffee. "I'm pretty sure the other guard suspects one of us is up to something, even Henry. So I'm going to tell him that Henry has been acting odd lately. Get us both off the hook, you know?" William says, as Dave nods not really wanting to go along with the plan. "Great plan." Dave says, as William slams his hand down on the table. "Don't use that tone with me! We're going with that plan! It's not like you have anything better!" William says as he gets up from the table, and walks out to his car.

Dave sits there for a few more minutes, and then finishes his coffee. He leaves and goes to the pizzeria. His father, Phone Guy, Henry, and Phone Guy's Boss all already seem to be there. He walks inside and sees Phone Guy's Boss all by himself. He goes over to him. "So, where's Henry and William?" Dave asks, as Phone Guy's Boss shrugs. "No idea, probably in Henry's office though." Dave hears a large bang. "What was that?" Dave asks. "No idea. I'd better go ch-" Phone Guy's Boss says as Dave cuts him off "No, no. I'll go check it out." Dave then walks over to Pirate Cove, where he's seeing weird pink flashes. He walks inside and sees his father tinkering with Foxy. "What are you doing!" Dave asks, as William quickly throws his tool to the other side of the room but keeps his flashlight in his hand. "Be quiet, Dave!" William says with a whisper, as Dave walks closer to him.

William puts the flashlight down. "If you don't stop dropping your tools somebody is going to come back here, I stopped the other manager from coming back here! Be careful!" Dave says, as he shakes his head. William quietly chuckles. "It'll be fine. Trust me. I'll go give that other guard a talking to, he'll blame Henry. Everything will be fine." William says as he is about to walk out of Pirate Cove. "Hey, stay back here. Just don't touch anything. I'll tell you when to come out." William walks out as Dave starts looking around. He sees one of his father's journals back here. That's odd that he'd bring that here. He doesn't even know what's in it himself. Dave walks towards it and opens it up and starts looking through it. He can't believe what he's seeing.

It's filled with pictures of Henry and his family. Various drawings of the animatronics too. Dave is disgusted. He can't stop looking though. He's murdered children, but even this is disgusting. His father is a freak. A few minutes pass, as he keeps flipping the pages. He then hears a noise and quickly throws the book to the ground, causing a loud sound. "Crap." Dave says, as he tries to quickly find his way out. He accidentally knocks the pink flashlight off the table and it illuminates. Dave notices, and knows somebody is going to check it out. "What a great idea it was for me to throw that on the floor." He says to himself, sarcastically. He quickly picks up the journal and runs out through the back of Pirate Cove. That's when Phone Guy walks in.

A few minutes pass, and Phone Guy walks out from Pirate Cove, he watches as he heads out with the flashlight and to Henry's office. Phone Guy walks out a few seconds later and over to Dave to talk to him. Dave really thinks about telling him the truth, but he just can't. Phone Guy has to find out on his own, if his father finds out him saying something, he'll turn Dave in. Dave tells the lies that William wanted him to say. He also warns Phone Guy of how it's not worth working here. Phone Guy walks away, leaving Dave alone. He really is trying to do the right thing, he just can't. He hates this place. He wants it to close down. His father won't let it. Dave wishes he could kill more kids to shut this place down, a very sick demented thought, but he wishes. There doesn't need to be anymore of these places in Dave's mind. If he killed kids, William would know it was him trying to sabotage the place again. The whole reason he killed those kids was because of how he hated his father and how he hated this place with a passion. He was offered a job, but his father screwed him over before without even being there. Thankfully the other manager, Phone Guy's Boss, was decent enough to let him stay a week to exact his revenge. Here we are now, two years later. There was no point in those murders if Dave can't shut this place down. There was no point.

He watches as Phone Guy and Phone Guy's Boss talk, obviously trusting of each other. They know something is going down and they know it's either Dave, William or Henry. They probably don't trust me the most next to my old man. Dave sits in one of the chairs by his location to watch and tries to pass the time. He tries to think of a better time. Before he was haunted by the murder of those children. Before his mother left. He can't remember any good times. Nothing matters to him. The only thing that matters is the thing that he hates the most. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

Hours pass, Dave and Phone Guy both stay in their position while watching each other. It's closing time now, and everyone except Phone Guy leaves, who is holding the door open for everybody. Dave doesn't say anything to Phone Guy when he walks by him. He doesn't want to risk telling him anything. He walks out to his car and that's when he gets a great idea. He pulls a flashlight out of his glove department. It's a purple one. He puts it in his cupholder. He's going to give Phone Guy a sign. He'll get to the pizzeria early and show him the journal. He'll attract him in with the purple flashlight, just like how the pink one brought him to Pirate Cove.

He might be able to shut this place down after all. Dave drives off and back to his house to get a nights rest before waking up early and setting up his plan.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 - Thursday**

Dave wakes up at 4:30 AM, after setting his alarm to go off then. He knows it's probably a bad idea going in there early, but it's the only way to get his father caught. He has to give Phone Guy some sort-of lead without telling him directly. He grabs the book he managed to hide away in his outfit the other day, and tries to carefully walk out the door to avoid waking his father up. He gets out to his car, gets inside, and sees his purple flashlight still in the cupholder. He drives off towards the pizzeria.

Nobody is there except the night guard, as there is only one car in the parking lot. Dave gets out of his car and walks inside trying his best to avoid the cameras. He apparently manages as he sneaks into the backroom without having Jim come out or anything. He then hears a loud noise. As if an animatronic was starting to move. Oh no. He then shuts the backroom door, as apparently one of the animatronics heard it. He starts hearing banging sounds on the other side of the door and it causes him to drop the book out of it startling him, he can't exactly see where it is because it's pitch dark in there. About 15 minutes pass and the animatronic stops banging, but just at that moment the lights start flashing. He can see it from the other side of the door. In the backroom, for some odd reason, the lights aren't going crazy. He then hears screaming.

Dave turns his flashlight on and starts looking around for the book, he decides to leave it there and puts the flashlight on the ground next to it, to be pointing out of the doorway to look as if something is illuminating from that room. Dave sneaks out of the room and walks around the corner to see who is in the security office, it's Phone Guy and Jim. Perfect. Jim must have not called Phone Guy's Boss, William or Henry. That'll make it better so that the journal will end up with Phone Guy.

Dave decides it's not worth the risk to stay there today. He leaves and decides to call in sick. He gets home by 6 AM and sees his father in the kitchen. "Hello, Dave." William says as he takes a drink of his coffee. Dave doesn't respond. William asks "So, where exactly were you?" Dave clears his throat. "I went for a drive when the roads weren't busy. I wasn't feeling very good." Dave says, as William nods. "Sure, sure." William says, he then continues "Take the rest of the day off, I'm sure that's what you're wanting. Slacker." William says as he gets up, and walks out of the house for work. Dave wipes the sweat off of his forehead. Thank God he thinks he's a slacker. That's better than thinking he's a traitor.

Dave is very tired and decides to get back to sleep. It'll be an easy, relaxing day today. Too bad he has to go into work tomorrow though. Hopefully it's just as easy. Dave closes his eyes and goes to sleep. Or tries to at least. The nightmares aren't usually very friendly.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 - Friday**

Today is it. Friday. Dave wakes up and gets out of bed. Hoping his plan worked. If it did, his father shouldn't be here right now. Dave gets dressed and ready for work anyways, and walks downstairs. He sees him. His father. He's sitting there eating breakfast. "Oh hey Dave." William says, with a smile across his face. One only a sick individual like him could have. Phone Guy didn't do anything to help him. Nobody can. He's going to be stuck like this forever until the day his father dies, which won't be for at least another 20 years or so. Dave sits across from William, and Dave is noticeably looking upset. "I know something that will get that frown off your face." William says with a laugh. "Yeah, what is it?" Dave says while laughing as a joke, William gets angry and grabs his son's head. "Don't do that fake laugh with me, young man." He says as he throws Dave back into his chair. "I try to be a good father, but you're just a disappointment." He says as he stands up and slams his chair into the table. He then walks towards the door and leaves, slamming the door on his way out. That was awkward.

Dave sits there with a smile across his face. He can't handle it anymore. He's losing it. "YOU'RE LOSING IT DAVE." Dave hears in his mind, it sounds like it's in his father's voice. "You're a nobody and always will be!" Dave hears, Dave starts crying. "You let me die." he heard in a voice that sounded similar to the Crying Child's. Dave breaks out into tears. He's losing his sanity. Dave starts banging his hand on the table. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Dave screams, as he throws the coffee on the table on the ground. Dave gets up from the chair fast and slips on the ground. He starts crying. He tries to close his eyes, but all he sees is the tortured souls of the children he murdered. Their tears going down their face. Dave starts crying. "My father… he made me…" Dave says, scared out of his mind. "YOU KILLED US." one of the voices in his head say firmly, as Dave starts breaking down even harder to tears. Dave feels a strong gust of wind and opens his eyes.

Dave looks around, breathing heavily. That was scary. He got up and wiped the tears from his eyes. He then walked out the door to head to the pizzeria. On his way there, Dave thought to himself… what if he had a good father actually? or a mother that loved him? The only reason his mother left is because he reminded her too much of his father. The man she hated more than anything. His brother was always the good cookie. There was no point in thinking back on it now. Dave is scum. He's a man that wears a purple uniform and kills children due to his anger and lack of self control, just like his father before him. Minus the purple uniform, just a pink shirt and khakis.

Dave arrives at the pizzeria. Just clock in, clock out. That's all that needs to happen today. No talking to anybody, no nothing. Dave walks to his position and waits. He sees Phone Guy come in and look at him, and then Dave looks back. Dave then turns his attention elsewhere. He then thinks now is probably a good time for a break. He knows the place just opened, but he just needs to relax for a few moments. He walks over to Phone Guy's Boss while Phone Guy is distracted. "Hey, can I have a break?" Dave asks, as Phone Guy's Boss nods his head. "Sure, but are you sure you want to have one so early?" Phone Guy's Boss asks, as Dave nods his head "Yeah, had a rough night sleep. I just need a few minutes." Dave says, as Phone Guy's Boss nods his head. Dave then walks into the break room and sits down. He closes his eyes.

Dave falls into a deep sleep, which would normally be a good thing for him, but not in this situation. He's in a closed off room, with little to no light. The place looks run-down. There's cracks in the roof and water inside the building. He sees a Spring Bonnie suit. He seems to have no control over his body though as he is pulled inside of it. Dave starts freaking out as five spirits surround him in the suit from a distance. He hears himself talking even though in reality he would be screaming. "S-s-stay back!" He hears himself say, followed by "I'm warning you, stay back!" The spirits get closer and closer. "Thought you could hurt me, huh? Well, you're wrong!" The suit then makes a weird sound. It starts tightening around him. Dave can't say anything. The springlocks are coming loose. He then hears screaming in his own voice, and then starts feeling pain all over his body. Dave tries his best to scream himself but he can't. He then notices a security camera in the room watching the whole thing. But the pain overtakes him.

Dave wakes up. Sweating. Feeling slightly strange. He hears loud smashes coming from the main area of the pizzeria. He runs outside "What's going on?" Dave asks, as he looks around and sees the animatronics flipping tables and the lights flickering on and off. It's his father again. He knows it. Phone Guy then walks over to Dave and tells him to watch the floor for him. Dave nods his head and watches as Phone Guy runs to the backroom. Oh no, Dave thought. That isn't going to be good.

About 20 minutes pass. Phone Guy hasn't come out yet. Henry walks over to Dave. "We're closing early today, Dave. We're closing in a few minutes. The authorities will be searching this place in about an hour." Henry says as he picks up Charlie and leaves with her as Dave watches. He waves to her as they walk out, and she waves back. Dave then watches as all of the families and employees leave as well. Dave is by himself. He looks outside and sees the families of the missing children outside crying by each other. He then walks to the backroom to see what his father has done. Phone Guy is laying there, knocked out, while his father is trying to lift him up. He's covered in blood. "What have you done?!" Dave asks, quite loudly and angrily. William smiles. "You know what I've done. Now help me get rid of this man. He's been pissing me off for far too long." William and Dave both pick up Phone Guy.

Dave and William walk outside and into the back where William's car is. "You disgust me." Dave says, as William laughs. "That's a good one, don't act like you haven't done this sort-of thing before. You're just as bad as me." William says as he opens the car door. "You're a disgrace, son." William says, as Dave asks "Where did you put the bodies?" William just smiles. Dave figures he isn't going to answer. "Where are you taking him?" William gets into the car and says. "To the first pizzeria." He says, he then shuts the door and drives off. He can't just let Phone Guy die. He has to help him. Phone Guy isn't a bad person. He doesn't deserve this fate.

Dave walks back inside the pizzeria. Really trying to think of what to do. He can't drive there and take care of it himself. He knows his father would kill him too. He has to get the police involved. Even if it ends in his own demise by his father telling them everything he has to, besides Freddy Fazbear's is going to be getting shut down again anyways. This has to be the final straw. His father's legacy can't live on after this after people realizing that he and his son were both murderers. Dave walks over to the phone and gives an anonymous tip to the police about a victim being held captive at the first Freddy Fazbear's Pizza location. Dave walks out and into his car, and drives back to his house. Waiting for the cops to come and get him.

A few hours pass. No cops come. Then he hears a knock on the door. He walks over and opens it. It's two policemen. Dave, the Purple Guy, is ready to face his fate. But then something different happens. "We're sorry to report that your father, William Afton, was killed earlier tonight during a hostage situation. He was the one holding the hostage." One of the officers says, as Dave nods his head. "We're sorry, sir. We had to. We'll be giving you the body soon after we examine it. He is stuck in the suit he was wearing, a Fredbear one." Dave nods once again, and then says to the officer. "Do what you want with it. I don't need to throw a funeral for him." Dave says as the officers nod, and they walk away.

Dave couldn't believe it. He was set free. The nightmares still remain though. And they always will. Driving him more and more into madness.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 - Saturday**

The house is quiet without his father. He can't believe he's gone. That scumbag is gone. His mother is still never coming back, nor his brother, but at least he knows his father isn't either. All he has to worry about now is keeping his father's legacy dead, and paying the house. He needs a new job though now. It shouldn't be too difficult, well hopefully at least. Just then he gets a phone call. He picks it up. "Uh, hello?" Dave says, as he hears Henry on the other end. "Hey, I'm at the hospital right now… I wouldn't call you, but I feel like the other day guard would want you down here. So… yeah. Just wanted to give you a heads up. He was roughed up last night after all that with your dad. See ya." Henry says, as the phone call ends. Man, he was in a rush. Dave didn't even get past saying hello.

Dave gets dressed, deciding to go see his co-worker at the hospital out of respect. Besides, if it weren't for him, his father would still be here. Dave gets into his car and leaves towards the hospital. Once he arrives, he walks inside and goes up to the front desk to ask for his location. He then walks over and sees nobody in front of the room except a detective. "Oh, hey sir." The detective says. "Hello, what are you doing here?" Dave asks, as the detective laughs "Oh, I just wanted to check up on the guy. You know. Make sure he's doing OK. Not a lot of people get away from that kinda thing." He says as Dave nods. "Oh, alright." Dave looks through the window and into the room. "Oh, I see he has company. I better not go in there." Dave says, as the detective shrugs "Up to you, I don't think they'll mine." He says, as Dave nods "Eh, better not." Dave says as he walks off.

Dave came all the way up here for nothing. He chickened out. He didn't want to risk Phone Guy trying to get him arrested. It's not worth it. He wishes he could say sorry for what his father did, but he just can't. Phone Guy might have known too much. Dave then walks out of the hospital and into his car, driving off.

 **THREE MONTHS LATER**

Dave is on a bed in a doctor's office, about to be put under for a facial reconstruction surgery. "Sir, are you sure you want to go through with this?" The doctor asks, as Dave nods his head. "Yeah, doc, I'm sure." Dave says. "Alright… I'm sure you know all the info… I just wanted to make sure you weren't wanting to back out." He says, as Dave laughs. "Trust me doc, I don't. I don't care if I'm unrecognizable from before. That'll be a good thing anyways. It doesn't matter who recognizes me anymore." Dave says, as the doctor nods his head and puts Dave under.

From that day on, Dave was known as PG.


	13. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Phone Guy has finally been released from the hospital. After tons of questions asked and about two weeks spent there, he's free to go home. The pizzeria, of course, shut down during that time. Phone Guy heard about it over the news. Henry, Phone Guy's Boss, or Dave hadn't come around at all. He expected Dave not to come, but still, surprises always happens. It's not worth looking into though. He walks over to a bus stop and waits there, waiting to be taken home.

This has been a wild couple of weeks. Phone Guy had never been in the hospital before. That was a first. He was also never a hostage, something he hopes will never happen again. He still has questions though. Plenty of them about what happened. Why was William such a sick individual? What was his plan with Henry? Why did he kill those children? These questions will probably never be answered, especially now due to the fact William is dead and Dave probably is going to try to avoid everyone. Dave got away, but he seemed to not want to kill any children. After all, he did nothing wrong. Maybe he wasn't a killer after all.

All Phone Guy knows is Freddy Fazbear's Pizza isn't opening up anytime soon, and if it does, it's going to be radically changed. No more William running the place. Henry probably isn't going to come back either due to what's happened. It's just Phone Guy now, and that's all there ever was. He doesn't have any people he can call friends. All he has is Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Kinda sad, but it's the truth.

 **TWO YEARS LATER**

Phone Guy gets a knock on his door. He walks over to it, opens it, and sees Phone Guy's Boss. "Hey, do I got some good news for you!" Phone Guy's Boss says, as he pulls out a newspaper. It reads 'Vintage pizzeria given new life! Come be a part of the new Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! What could go wrong?' and then all the info about payment and who to call at the bottom. With odd redesigns of all the animatronics in the picture. Phone Guy's Boss smiles. "And you're the new manager!" He says, as Phone Guy's eyes brighten and he has a smile grow across his face.

Phone Guy couldn't believe it. After all his work, all his years, he's finally the manager. Finally. "Thank you sir!" Phone Guy says, as Phone Guy's Boss laughs. "No problem, you deserve it after all these years! Besides, with all these new animatronics, we need a new face to run them. I think you're perfect for the job." He says, as he's about to walk out the door. "Place opens pretty soon. I'll give you a call as soon as it's around that time. Congratulations." He smiles, as he shuts the door. Phone Guy can't believe it. A good thing has finally happened to him. He's the new manager. The character designs, he's not too big a fan of, but oh well. At least he's the one in charge now.

Phone Guy goes to sit down at his desk and pulls out an audio recorder. He begins to record. "Hello, uh, hello? Yes, hi! I finally got the manager's position!" Phone Guy says, as he starts laughing. He's almost about to come to tears. "After all these years, I finally get it! I'm surprised too, after the last pizzeria closed down, I wasn't expecting this!" Phone Guy says, as he starts to cough. "I need to really calm down… uh, anyways. I'm just hoping nothing else happens at this location… like at the previous ones. I mean… Henry died shortly after the other one closed down… poor guy. I hope his daughter's doing okay with it. They were a nice family." Phone Guy says.

Phone Guy is about to put the audio recorder away, but he remembers one thing. "Well, uh, it's not like my audio recordings will never mean anything to anybody, but just keep trying until you succeed! Good things happen to you eventually! Well, that's my advice anyways. I always try to stay positive. Well, whoever is listening, I'll see you around. It'll probably be me listening to this when I'm old or bored, but eh, see ya on the flipside!" Phone Guy ends the audio recording, and puts the audio recorder back into his desk as he stands up. He walks over to his window and opens the curtain, looking out into his neighborhood.

Phone Guy can't believe it. He's finally manager. He's done it.

It's all come full circle.

 **THE END**


End file.
